Incredible Hulk Vol 2 224
"Follow the Leader!" is the 224th issue of the American ongoing comic book series ''Incredible Hulk'', Volume 2 and the 122nd issue of the series under its current title. The issue was written by Roger Stern with artwork provided by Sal Buscema. Finished art and embellishment were provided by Josef Rubinstein. The cover art illustration was composed and inked by Ernie Chan. The issue was colored by Janice Cohen and lettered by John Costanza. It was edited by Archie Goodwin. The issue carried a June, 1978 cover date and a cover price of 35 cents per copy (US). Synopsis The Leader has Bruce Banner, Doc Samson, General Ross and Spad McCracken as his prisoners. He laughs maliciously as he details the events that led to his resurrection. When last the Hulk encountered the Leader, it was as a pawn of the alien planet master known as Kurrgo. The Leader was believed killed during the episode, but he used his Electro-wave matter transporter to teleport to a safe haven. The experience paralyzed him however, and he had to use his enhanced intellect to purge the gamma mutation from his body. As normal Sam Sterns, he was able to overcome the paralysis until such time that he could expose himself to a second dose of radiation, transforming him back into the Leader. As the Leader continues to gloat, Doc Samson manages to break free of his bonds. He rushes towards the Leader, but a post-hypnotic suggestion prevents him from actually attacking him. The Leader slaps Samson across the face to demonstrate how weak he is. Suddenly, the Leader discovers that Clay Quartermain's jet is approaching Gamma Base. Seeing Quartermain as a potential reservoir of top secret S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets, the Leader leaves the room and heads towards the airfield. Because of the Leader's mental override, Samson is unable to leave the base. However, he can free Ross and Banner from their chains. Samson realizes that only the primitive mind of the Hulk can hope to overcome the Leader's mental powers. Banner though, refuses to become the Hulk again. Another option presents itself. They decide to make use of a remote controlled Hulk robot. Outside, the mind-controlled army personnel surround Clay Quartermain's jet. Clay is escorted into General Ross' office, where the Leader uses his abilities to paralyze him as well. Suddenly, the Hulk robot blasts through the wall and begins chasing the Leader. The Leader cannot understand why Banner would intentionally expose himself to gamma radiation once again. He races out to the hanger where he climbs aboard his Murder Module. The Hulk gives chase and effortlessly plows through a squad of armed soldiers. The Murder Module straddles overtop of him and begins kicking at the Hulk. The Hulk leaps onto the control cabin and begins pounding at the glass. The Leader pushes a button and a wave of electrical energy shakes the Hulk free, sending him plummeting to the ground where he smashes into a dozen pieces. The Leader now realizes that his opponent was a robot and begins blasting at the scattered remains with his Module's death-ray. Unfortunately, the destruction of the robot generated a great amount of electric feedback, which surged back into the control harness, greatly injuring Bruce. Samson rushes to his side and shockingly laments, "Bruce Banner is dying!" Appearances * Bruce Banner * Clay Quartermain * Doc Samson, Leonard Samson * General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * The Leader * Kurrgo * Spad McCracken * S.H.I.E.L.D. * United States Air Force * United States Army * Humans * Mutated humans * Robots * Xanthans * New Mexico :* Gamma Base * Gamma ray projector * Hulk robot * Humanoids * Electro-wave matter transporter * Gamma control harness * Clay Quartermain's jet * Murder Module * US Army tanks * Mind control * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Hulk'', Volume 6 and the Incredible Hulk: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM collection. * Job number: C-791. * Dan Crespi provides the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited. * This is the sixth issue of ''The Incredible Hulk'' written by Roger Stern. * This is the twenty-ninth issue of ''The Incredible Hulk'' illustrated by Sal Buscema. * This is the eighteenth appearance of The Leader in ''The Incredible Hulk''. He appeared last in ''Incredible Hulk'' #223. He appears next in ''Incredible Hulk'' #225. * The Hulk robot was first utilized in [[Incredible Hulk Vol 2 132|''Incredible Hulk #132]]. * This is the third appearance of Spad McCracken. He appeared last in ''Incredible Hulk'' #223. He appears next in ''Incredible Hulk'' #225. * This issue includes flashbacks to events that took place in ''Marvel Feature'' #11, as well as events that took place following that issue. * The Murder Module first appeared in ''Incredible Hulk'' #123. * Cover illustration to the contrary, Bruce Banner does not become the Hulk in this issue. * It was believed that the Hulk had been killed in ''Incredible Hulk'' #216. Clay Quartermain is one of the first to learn the truth, though he is unaware that General Ross is currently aware of this as well. * Clay Quartermain makes reference to when the Hulk landed down in the middle of the Army's armed manuevers. This happened in ''Incredible Hulk'' #222. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * ---- Category:Incredible Hulk Vol 2 Category:1978/Comic issues Category:June, 1978/Comic issues Category:Ernie Chan/Cover artist Category:Ernie Chan/Cover inker Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Chronologized